The Green Hills of Home
by UnspeakableTruth
Summary: The events of OotP come back to hit Harry hard, and he's not the only one who will have to deal with the consequences.


Usual disclaimer applies. This is published without beta, and in some cases not even reviewed by me as editing using the doc manager seems a bit perilous at times.

**The Green Hills of Home : Of Truth and Justice**

"Harry James Potter, you have been charged with the deliberate use of magical spells that have been declared illegal by the laws that govern this land. Due to the serious nature of the offense, the Ministry of Magic has decided that these proceedings will be heard by the highest court of this country; The Wizengamot."

The court scribe finished reading from the court summons and returned the scroll to its place in the flaming goblet - where it subsequently vanished. The scribe allowed his pronouncement to settle upon the gathered crowds before awaiting silence so that he could continue with his duties. From his position aside the seated Wizengamot, he moved the receptacle from his field of view so that he could signal to one of the waiting aurors.

"Officer, Please secure the defendant in the box."

Chief Auror Shacklebolt stepped forward and with a firm hand on the shoulder of young Harry Potter, steered him into the left-hand box facing the Wizengamot. Harry was set into the chair, and with a brief spark from the Auror's wand, chains bound Harry's hands and feet to the cold iron seat. The Court Scribe spoke once more to the gathered courtroom.

"I am required to inform the court that the Honourable Lady Bones will be presiding over the proceedings, as Chief Warlock Dumbledore has requested that he be permitted to speak on behalf of the defendant,"

The scribe paused briefly to glance reproachfully at the Chief Warlock, who was sat beside the now chained defendant. Dumbledore himself seemed unfazed, not even sparing a glance to the student he was representing.

"a request that has been granted by the judiciary. However, it does pose a problem for the court because the honourable positions held by both Lady Bones and Chief Warlock Dumbledore leaves few candidates that can speak without bias for the prosecution. Therefore, we have asked Retired Auror Alastor Moody to represent the Ministerial Prosecution Service, as his long service record has shown his dedication to justice and integrity."

A sharp gasp was heard echoing through the courtroom, uttered by crowd and reporter alike. Even Dumbledore seemed disturbed by this turn of events, it would seem that he had been kept in the dark about this development.

The dissonance in the room was quickly punctured by an echoing clunk of wood striking stone. Alastor Moody strode towards the prosecution box, any imagining that Alastor's public relationship with Albus Dumbledore would soften the prosecution was quickly cast aside when the occupants of the court room saw his furious demeanor, and open disgust shown for the Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Harry Potter alike.

Just as the retired Auror took his seat in the right-hand box, Lady Bones, court presiding officer, brought her gavel down upon the block that was placed upon her central stall.

"Court is now in session. The defendant will now rise to hear the charges."

All focus turned to Harry, so many in the court room knew Harry as the bright eyed young quidditch star who had on so many occasions stood against Lord Voldemort. Now all that remained was a frail looking 16-year old, whose eyes held nothing but despair. Harry stood resolutely from his chair, a feat that seemed unlikely given his appearance. Nevertheless, while rubbing his chained hands to alleviate the soreness he felt in his body, he raised his eyes to Amelia Bones. A woman he greatly respected, a woman who would likely very soon seal his fate.

"Harry James Potter, you stand accused of the deliberate incanting of the Cruciatus Curse. How do you plead?"

Harry shared a look with Dumbledore, who gently nodded and urged him to reply.

"Not guilty, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Moody stood up, "Your Honour, I would draw your attention to Exhibit A and B. Exhibit A is a verified record from the trace that Mr. Potter's wand cast the Cruciatus curse in the Department of Mysteries. Exhibit B is a written statement by Mr. Potter confirming that he did in fact cast the curse."<p>

The court attendant had not yet finished laying the aforementioned exhibits before the judge when Dumbledore's voice called out across the court room.

"Your Honour, I object and ask that these exhibits not be entered into evidence."

Amelia Bones paused a moment, to inspect the exhibits that were set before her. They did indeed seem to be genuine, and if they were to be entered into evidence they would likely confirm Potter's guilt.

"Very well. Chief Warlock, state the basis for your objection."

"Thank you your Honour. Section 47, Paragraph 12 of the Common Justice Code for Witching and Wizardry states that the Trace may only be used to track the magical signatures of those people who are minors in the eyes of the magical community, and below the age of 16. However, as the court is charging my client for breach of the Arcane and Conjuration accords of 1704 it is required that he be tried as a wizard in full possession of his majority. Therefore, I would posit that these exhibits cannot be legally entered into evidence."

Dumbledore finished his delivery and calmly resumed his seat, giving Harry a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder with his hand. It would soon be over.

Lady Bones sighed, Albus Dumbledore had an unchallenged knowledge of the legislation that bound the justice system. She sustained the objection, and had the court attendant remove the exhibits. A layman might consider the argument made by Albus Dumbledore to be a technicality or a loop hole, a trick that would frustrate many a prosecutor, but strangely Moody seemed undeterred.

"Your Honour, I would ask that Exhibit C be read into evidence. It is statement of an eyewitness to Harry Potter's casting of the cruciatus curse."

"Mr. Moody, this evidence has not been made known to the prosecution. I will forego the mistrial and permit these proceedings to continue if the Chief Warlock agrees, but be warned that such behaviour will not be tolerated in future."

The Headmaster looked pensive, "I will permit it, your Honour. However, I would ask who it is that provides this statement, and why they are not prepared to take the witness stand. Providing a written statement in this manner is highly irregular."

Amelia gestured for Moody to answer the question, and without skipping a beat he spoke to the court. "Your Honour, the witness in question is not permitted to provide evidence in person because of her age."

Furious whispers erupted across the court room, as the exhibit was passed to the court scribe to read into evidence. Who was it that made this testimony? Could it well be one of Harry's friends, one of those very people who went to the ministry with him? Surely no other minor could have seen the event.

"I read from the personal account of one Virginia Weasley."

"I managed to stun the death eater that I was fighting, and while I was taking a moment to regain my breath I saw there was a commotion near what I was later told was the 'Veil of Death', I saw Remus Lupin trying to grab Harry, but Harry got loose and chased after the death eater whom I believe was Bellatrix Black. I ran towards them, so that I could help, but before I could reach them I saw Harry strike her with a curse. It was red in colour and like a jet. I heard Harry's incanation, it was 'crucio', I couldn't believe that he did it, but I saw it hit her and heard her scream, there was no mistaking it."

Whispering once again overtook the court room, Ginny Weasley, one of Harry's own most devoted friends had spoken out against him. Surely there was no doubt of his guilt now.

Dumbledore once more rose to speak in defense of his charge.  
>"Your honour, my client does not wish to contest the account presented in the statement but only plead for the court to take the extenuating circumstances into account. He was a boy of 15, suffering from a great loss of his last wizarding guardian, and a strong link to his parents.<br>He acted rashly and committed a terrible act against a known death eater."

Throughout his speech, Dumbledore kept a strong restraining hand on the shoulder of Harry. Who seemed to grow angrier at each word that Dumbledore uttered. As he finished, Dumbledore gave Harry a fierce look that made in the court look away from him, for a moment there was a glimpse of the wizard that defeated Grindlewald, a truly terrifying sight to behold, the sight of it subdued Harry and he resumed his vigil of staring at the floor.

"I will agree that Mr. Potter was subject to extreme conditions in this case. But I cannot and will not agree that he was justified in his actions. The law is the law, and no one is justified to break the Edict of Magical Primacy, 'No man or woman may be afforded the right to subvert or malign the body, mind or soul of another by magical means.' It is for this reason that I find Harry James Potter guilty as charged."

A ruckus erupted in the courtroom, reporters were furiously scribbling on their notepads, and the crowds were heckling and cheering in the galleries. Harry himself looked defeated, he knew that the end had come and he would be getting his just desserts.

Barely a moment passed when Amelia repeatedly banged her Gavel while a court attendant shouted, "There will be order in court!"

Once the court had quietened down, Amelia continued on with the sentencing.

"Harry James Potter, while I find you guilty, I cannot in good conscience sentence you to lifetime in Azkaban. For I fear you would be killed before you had the chance to live out your sentence, as well as the mitigating factors of your age and circumstances surrounding the incident. But you have broken one of our most important laws and you must be punished for it. Saving Azkaban, I would tend toward expulsion from the wizarding world."

Silence reigned in the court room, and Harry felt like someone had just cut out his still beating heart. He would be cast out of the wizarding world? Never to see his friends or teachers again? Never to cast magic again? He would almost prefer Azkaban.

"However, I do not feel that justice would be served in such a sentence. In breaking one of our cardinal laws, you have dishonoured the country and your own family, who for generations have acted for good, many serving here in this very court room. Therefore, if there is a person in this court room from a noble family who would vouch for you and would take responsibility for assisting you in restoring honour to the Potter name, I would be willing to commute expulsion sentence."

Amelia called out to the court room, "Is there one such family, who would do this?"

Many of those gathered in the court room averted the eyes of the judge, since the fall of their saviour from favour it would seem that many considered that they would prefer Harry be expelled from the wizarding world.

Harry looked up to his old mentor Professor Dumbledore, who had a morose look in his eye. It seemed that there would be no salvation for him.

Suddenly, an amplified voice called out from the back of the gallery.

"Many generations ago, the Potter family helped my family in our time of greatest need. Many heirs have felt the way of this debt on their shoulders, I think it is time for it to be repaid. I will vouch for Harry James Potter, and together we will restore our families to greatness."

All heads turned to the back of the courtroom, from where this voice originated.

He was saved.


End file.
